Her Name Is Sara
by Sinfully Sined
Summary: 2/Six months since Sara has return to her friends and Jeff started to see his sons. What will happen when Jeff decides that he wasn’t going to live with Sara and so does his brother Matt? Will it push her back over the edge and allow Rage to come back or
1. Chapter 1

** "Sara Come Back To Me"**

**Six months since Sara has return to her friends and Jeff started to see his sons. What will happen when Jeff decides that he wasn't going to live with Sara and so does his brother Matt? Will it push her back over the edge and allow Rage to come back or will she be able to handle the two Hardy boys without losing her heart to either one of them? I guess we will have to wait and see now won't we?**

&

_I couldn't believe it how much they look like her. How much they are like her. If you looked at them and knew their mother you would know that they were hers. She was the reason they were beautiful. My sons are amazingly smart and funny. I see a lot of myself in both of them. But they are more like their mother then I could have thought. And every time I look at them I wish she was still mine. That this was a bad dream and when I woke up she would be asleep in my arms in our home. But I know that it isn't. I know that she will never be mine again. But I know that I won't be able to live without her._

Matt looked at the paragraph that he just read and shook his head. There was no way that she would go there again. He had hurt her too much. But there was more to that thought then he wanted to admit at the moment. "Hey Matt some girl is on the phone says her name is Sara."

"Thanks Colins." Matt said as he walked back into his room that he was sharing with the boy.

"Hello." He said after he picked up the phone.

"What would you say if I asked you to come to my room with nothing but a big smile?" She asked from the other end.

"What's the room number?" He asked with a laugh.

"312 be here in five minutes or you won't get your surprise." She said before she hung up.

To think that they have just finally become close again a few months ago. They had to let what happen between them go but he didn't want to lose her. No he didn't want to lose the best thing in his life again because of what happened. And he was very happy that he could move past it to be just her friend for now. Everyone was happy when they started talking again because she stopped acting crazy and calmed down a lot. But they didn't know that she was just planning but he did. He knew just what she was planning and he couldn't tell her no even if she wanted to. So as he walked down the hall to her room he wonder what she could be up to now.

She threw open the door the moment he got there and he actually felt his jaw hit the floor. "You did it I can't believe you actually did it."

"Why not?" She asked as she looked at what she was wearing.

"You look like a prissy bitch." He said with a laugh.

"I do not. I think I'm hot as hell since I'm not wearing anything but a bra under it." She said smugly and he coughed on his laughter.

"Put some underwear on." He said to her.

She crossed her arms and glared at him. And he knew that she wasn't going to. "No."

Yes

No

Yes

Matthew I will not put any fucking underwear on now just so you can go around looking at me and know that I'm not wearing anything under this short skirt!" She hissed at him and stormed past him.

He went to grab her but knew that if he did he might get hit. She spun around and glared at him. Then she smiled and laughed. "I don't have underwear on because I wear thongs dumb ass."

She raced down the hallway with him on her heels and laughed when he grabbed her around the waist. "You dear Sara are crazy."

"But you love me anyways." She said with a giggle.

He looked into her eyes and she stopped giggling at the seriousness in his eyes. "Yes I do."

She frowned and tried to pull away but he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder making sure that the skirt didn't show anything. "You are an asshole."

"You still love me." He said to her.

"Yes I do." She said and meaning every word of it.

He knew that she was telling the truth but he also knew that if he tried anything this time he would ruin everything. "Oh and Jeff will be here with the boys in a week. They miss you so he said that they come spend a few weeks on the road with us. Of course Linda didn't like it but you know that she doesn't tell the boys no. They have her whipped."

She laughed and shook her head at that because she knew that it was very true. But they also had her whipped so she couldn't really say anything against it. "Come on we have to get me to work before the others see me and try to use me for wicked little deeds."

"It's your fault you were the one that lost the bet." He pointed out to her as they got onto the elevator.

"I haven't drank in almost seven years sorry." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"I know but you shouldn't have tried to out drink Mark on your first drinking trip with us. He can out drink all of us." He said to her.

"Give me a month and he'll be the one in the school girl outfit." She said to me.

"Now that would be something I would pay to see." Shawn said scaring her half to death.

"I didn't know that you were in here. Matty put me down please." She said to him.

"Nope." He said as they both slapped her ass.

"You two will be got back do you keep forgetting that I'm the GM?" She asked them as the elevator stopped.

"Nope." They said together as the doors opened and they walked out.

"Put me down." She hissed.

"No." Matt said as everyone watched him walk with her on his shoulder through the lobby and out the door.

"You will be paying for that one Hardy." She said to him and he smiled. She was pissed at him and he thought that it was funny.

"I'll save you Sara!" Hunter said as he pulled her from Matt's shoulders.

"Hey she was ok up there." Matt said as he spun around.

"I know but I wanted her on my shoulder." Hunter said as he put her over his shoulder.

"How am I going to ride on the bike like this?" She whined to them.

They both laughed and finally she was placed on her feet. "Fine but don't think you are getting out of this one. Damn girl you are hot can I spend the night with you?"

Sara rolled her eyes at Hunter and grabbed her keys from between her boobs as she walked to her bike. "I do believe that was a no Hunter."

"Shut up Shawn she still hasn't made you those treats likes she said she would." Hunter said to him.

"Yeah I know but she is tomorrow." Shawn said to him.

Sara swung her leg over her bike and there were cat calls from behind her as she started the bike and she left. "I do believe that she is pissed. I feel sorry for Mark he will be in the outfit before it's all over with."

"I think that will be funny to see make sure that you have your camera on." Shawn said as they walked to their car.

&

Mark watched as she pulled up and parked by his bike. His mouth started to water when he saw her get off the bike and pull her skirt down a little bit. Then when she turned around and saw him he saw the glare in her eyes and smiled his evil smile. Then he turned and walked into the building. This was a shot for the promo that they would be airing tonight at the beginning of the show. But she wouldn't know that just yet.

When she walked into the hallway she heard all the cat calls and pulled her sunglasses down so they could see her roll her eyes. As she walked down the hall a camera man was following her with the camera aimed on her ass. "TAKER!!"

When he didn't answer she walked faster and also walked right into him when she turned the corner. "Hey little school girl can I follow you home tonight?"

She looked at him and growled. "You bastard!!"

"What?" He asked innocently.

"For this you are in a match tonight against Kane in the cage. I am not a piece of meat and you made sure I had to wear this. I had nothing else and I believe that you made sure of that." She hissed.

"You were the one that lost the bet." He purred down to her.

"You were the one that knew I haven't drank in seven years." She shouted to him.

"You could have said no." He point out to her.

"Not in front of you and the guys you know that they would have called me out. But that is besides the point you know that I don't wear this kind of shit." She growled before she pushed past him and headed down the hallway.

He grabbed her, turned her around, picked her up and then kissed her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "This is a Promo so don't think anything about this. Just slap me and then kiss me back." He said to her against her lips. She did what he said and they kissed until they heard cut.

When they parted she glared up at him. "You are an asshole. You knew that I would come in here yelling and everything. You couldn't have told me about this?"

"No Vince didn't want you to know after I told him about the bet. He thought that it would be better because it would be mostly real." He said as he placed her on her feet.

"You are still in the match." She said to him before she walked away from him.

He couldn't help but laugh when she gave him the finger and turned the corner. "I do believe that you have pissed her off."

"Yeah well at least she is venting it instead of bottling it up." He said as he rubs his cheek.

"Yeah that is true. So do you think that we should pull the prank on her tonight?" Shawn finally asked him.

"You really want someone to die tonight don't you?" Mark asked them as they made their way to their locker rooms.

"I just want to see how far we can push her right now." Shawn said to him.

"Do you want you treats?" Mark asked him.

"Yeah why?" He asked him.

"Well I don't think you will be getting them anytime soon because she just heard you." Mark said as he pointed her out.

Shawn looked up and locked eyes with him. She brought up her thumb to her throat and drew it across it. His face paled and she smiled a wicked smile. "I do believe that you have a match tonight. It wouldn't surprise me if you are placed in my match with Glen."

Sara smiled when she heard that. "Thank you deadman I do believe that it is a good idea."

She turned and walked away with Shawn casing after her like a sad puppy. The both knew that this was pay back and she was doing it for fun so they wouldn't worry bout it but if it had been Rage they would have been worried.

&

Sara laughed as she watched Shawn walk away with his head down in defeat. They were messing with the wrong person and now they knew it. She wasn't Rage but she learned a few tricks from her. Ones that she really doesn't mind using. But now she had plans to make on her prank. She wanted it to be a good one and she wanted it to be taped. This was going to get good. Now what can she do to make them all scream like little girls.

She couldn't really think of anything else right now but she knew that she would come up with something really good before it is all over with. "Hey boss!"

She turned around to see CM Punk walking towards her. "Hey bubba what's going on with you?"

"I was wondering if I could get in this cage match with Kane and Mark." He said to her.

"An all out war in the cage. God this is a great idea. Yeah you're in and so are three other people. Shawn, John and Randy." She said as she rubbed her hands together.

"What did they do?" He asked them.

"Shawn pissed me off and John and Randy grabbed my ass." She said to him.

"Damn you have all the power." He said as he shook his head and walked away.

"I love you too Bubba." She shouted to him.

He turned around and blew her a kiss before he disappeared around a corner. She smiled and walked into her office. "Hey Sara."

"Amy how are you doing today?" She asked her.

"I'm fine so how was the kiss?" She asked with a laugh.

"You knew about it?" She asked shocked.

"It was my idea." She said to her.

"You are really bad." Sara said and they both laughed.

"Well, I kinda made this promise with him that if you ever came back and you were single he gets to try a few things with you. I said yes only if I could do the same." She said to him.

"You didn't tell him did you?" Sara asked him.

"Oh I didn't tell him but he found the tapes." Amy said and Sara turned red in the face.

"He didn't show anyone did he?" She asked her.

Amy looked away from her and she sighed. "Tell me he didn't I will kill him."

"Oh he did and then he hid them and I can't find them. Do you know where he could have hid them?" Amy asked her.

"Oh I know right where they are. Come on we have a little mission to do." Sara said as they walked out of the office.

Amy smiled at the way they were sneaking towards the locker room that they knew that he was in. Amy walked in to see that Glen was the only one that was in there. "It's safe Sara."

She walked in and headed to Mark's bags. When she found the tapes she looked at Glen. "We were never here and you didn't see anything."

"No problem sweetie. I'll kick their asses for ya tonight." He said to her.

"You and Cm are teamed up so make sure you don't best his ass too." She said to him.

"No problem Angel." He said and she kissed him on the cheek. He kissed her on the forehead and then slapped her butt lightly. "Can I stay with you tonight?"

"Yeah you can." She said without thinking about it. Not knowing that tonight was going to be a night that she will never forget.

Amy's jaw dropped and she smiled. This was beginning to get really good. But she wasn't going to tell anyone that she just saw this. No she was going to let everything work it's self out. "Alright Amy I am keeping these so he don't get them again."

"Go ahead." She said not telling her that he had made them into DVDs too.

"Oh and I grabbed the DVDs too." Sara said as if reading her mind.

"I didn't know that he made DVDS." Amy said to her.

"You aren't good at lying Amy so don't try to." Sara said as she went back to the bag and grabbed the DVDs.

"You are so easy." Sara said before she walked out of the room.

"Just think what Matt's going to think when he hears that your big red monster will be in your room tonight." Amy shot back as they walked down the hall.

"It doesn't matter what he thinks there is nothing there but friendship. And I mean with both of them Amy." She said to her.

"We'll see about that." Amy said to her as they headed to the make up area. They had a promo to do in ten minutes together.

**&**

"**So I see the deadman likes you." Lita said as they walked down the hall.**

"**Yeah looks like it. Between you and me I think that he is hot as hell. But he has me so pissed that I don't know if I'll go there." Sara said to her.**

"**Come one Sara there is nothing standing in your way to do this. You are single and you are beautiful. He needs someone like you to keep him in line." Lita said and they both had to keep from laughing at the flash back of her chasing him around with a whip.**

**Suddenly she was pushed from behind and fell to the floor. "Stay away from Taker bitch he is mine."**

**Sara got up and spun around to see none other then Michelle McCool looking at her. He doesn't want no little girl he wants a woman." She said as she looked at her.**

"**No he wants the finest bitch of them all and that is me. So stay the fuck away from him before you see just how big of a bitch I can be." Michelle hissed to her.**

"**Hey Lita you feel up to fighting?" Sara asked her.**

"**Yeah." Lita said with a sick smile.**

"**Do me a favor then wipe the mat with her when you guys have a match tonight." Sara said before she turned to walk away.**

**Michelle ran at her from behind and Sara side stepped her. "Rage may not be here anymore but that doesn't mean I'm some weak little girl." She said after she slammed Michelle into a wall and kicked her three times in the gut.**

"**You'll pay for this bitch." Michelle screamed after her.**

"**That's what they all say." Sara said before the camera went off.**

"Hey you ok Michelle?" Sara asked as she helped her up.

"Yeah nice throw go it was hard but not hard enough to hurt me you are a surprise." Michelle said to her.

"Thank you now have fun tonight. Everyone thinks you can't wrestle but I know different. I have seen what you can do and I know that you are tired of being just a pretty face so I want to see what you can do out there tonight and if Vince bitches about it then I'll deal with him. I remember what it was like for me when I first started out here. I was nothing but arm candy for a long time." Sara said as they all headed to Caterung.


	2. Chapter 2

Sara looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. She couldn't believe that she actually let him put her in a school girl's outfit. not that it didn't look good on her. No it looked hot as hell but it was the fact that she felt like she had nothing on. She didn't like feeling that way. "Hey Sara... Damn girl I could ax that ass all night long."

Sorry boy but I already got someone doing that later tonight." She lied not realizing that it was true.

"Now you and I know that only the best should be getting the best and he just ain't t." Scott said as he leaned against the door frame.

"Don't let him hear you say that or you might be in the cage with him tonight too." She said with a laugh.

"Really it's one of the ones in the cage huh? Well I know that it isn't Punk that would be sick since he is related to you. Mark is married to Amy but he does have that little promise she made him. John ain't good enough and Randy is too cocky. So it could only be Mark, Glen or Shawn. And if 'm right I would say that it was Glen." Scott said as he walked into the room.

Sara didn't say anything or even let him know that he had hit the mark with it but he knew htat he was right. "Why are you here Scott?"

"Oh you didn't hear did you? Well, I'm you assistant GM. Vince thought it would be good so if you wanted a match or something like that I could take over for you while you were getting ready." He said and she jumped up and down.

"That is great!!" She said before she jumped into his arms and kissed his cheeks.

"That isn't how you thank someone you know." He said before he pulled her into a kiss.

She pulled away and he placed her on her feet. Without saying a word she walked out of the room and headed back to Catering. She had to tal to Amy about all this. The only on that she knew wouldn't make a big deal out of all this. Or at least that was what she was hoping.

"Hey Sara you ok?" A voice asked from behind her.

Sara Spun around and smiled when she saw Linda standing there. "MOM!!"

She ran over to her and gathered her into her arms. She had missed her very much and was glad that she was back. "You loo beautiful."

"I look like a cheap hooker." She said as they parted.

"No way not my girl." Linda said to her and they both smiled.

"So what are you doing here?" Sara asked as they started to walk to Catering.

"Well, I missed you and Jeff had the boys so I decided that I would come see you." Linda said as Stephanie walked out of Hunter's locker room.

"Sara!!" She cried as they hugged.

"You look amazing Stephi." Sara said as she looked at her round belly.

"I'm as big as a house there is no way I look amazing." Stephanie said to her.

"No way you can' I was three times your size when I had the boys." She said to her.

&

Mark watched as they walked into catering and smiled when she shor him the middle finger. "Anytime darlin anytime."

Amy smacked his arm and stood upto come talk to me. Mark grabbed her hand and she looked down at him. "You aren't getting yours until I get mine."

"I'd get it before you would husband you should realize that you do have the tapes." Amy said before she pulled away and headed towards Sara.

"That is true and I think I will go watch one now." He said as he got up and walked out.

Sara hugged Amy and then pulled her off to the side. "Amy is today "let's see how many guys can kiss" Sara day?"

"No why would you ask that?" Amy asked her.

"Let's see Mark,John, Randy, Rey and now Scott have kissed me today." Sara said looking at her.

"Holy shit now I feel left out." Amy said and they both laughed.

"Let's g give your husband nd his friends a little show." Sara said as she waved bye to Linda an Stephanie.

They walked out of Catering and headed back to the locker room. "Shit where are they? I know that they were in here. Glen did you see what happened to the tapes and DVDs that I had in my bag?"

"No sorry bro." Glen said and they stopped and listen.

"I can't believe this shit. Amy is going to kill... **AMY SARA!!**" Mark yelled like a mad man.

They started to run before they even heard that and almost fell down laughing so hard. When they found somewhere to hide they calmed down and stayed hidden because they heard him racing up the hallway. "I'm going to kick both of their butts."

Amy shook her head as they tried to hold in the laughter that wanted to spill out. When he passed and didn't come back they raced out of the hidden room ad raced back the other way. "I do believe he knows that we have them."

"You mean I have them and he isn't getting them back."Sara said as they stopped int his locker room and sat down next to Glen.

"You'll protect me won't you Glen?" Sara asked him.

"You don't worry about a think." He said to her as the door to the locker room opened and he looked at her with a deadly promise in his eyes.

"I want them back!" He hissed.

"Na." She said to him.

"Don't make me get my belt." He said to her.

"No."

"Sara I will not do this with you today. I want them back and now." He growled to her as he moved closer to her.

He saw the flash in her eyes and she stood up. "I really don't care what you fucking want Mark. Those tapes you shouldn't even seen and then you show them to everyone. Fuck you they are mine and they will stay mine."

She pushed past him and walked out of the locker room. "You are a bitch."

"Yeah and you think you are the fucking deadman god but when I dont' jump at your command you get pissed. So whos the bitch now Mark?" She askd beofre she walked down the hall.

&

Sara walked to the ring with the mic. ALl the guy in the crowd were giving cat calls while some of the girls were chanting slut. When she got into the ring she looked at the ramp and lifted the mic to herlips. "Something happened earlier when I got to work and I thought that you would like to see it. So here you are."

The tape rolled and she watched what happened with Mark and then cut to what happened with Michelle. It was pissing her off now and it was making her tired of being the one that everyone gets one over. They think that she will go back into I'll do what I'm told mode and she isn't that was what was making everyone call her a bitch. They anted to see a bitc she would show them one.

"Well That match has been changed. That will be a three tag tema event still in the cage and in all out war. You beat anyoneand everyone that isn't onn your side and who ever is standing at the end wins." She said to the crowd.

The place went up in a roar. It would be the first triple tag team match in the cage. She smiled to thecrowd and was about to get out when the darkness covered the arena. She didn't even move as the gongs were heard. She kenw what was coming and when the lights came on she was face to chest with the deadman himself. "You don't know what you are doing little girl."

"And you don't know hwo you are fucking with." She spat at him.

He grabbed her by her throat and started to lift her up when Kane's Pyros came on. Sara looked at the ramp and saw him running out there. Mark placed her on her feet and spun aound in time to be speard by his younger brother. But she was behind him and they both fell into her. When he head hit the mat she saw blackness**_. Welcome back Sara. It's my turn now._**

_No you don't have any fucking turns. I'm handling everything so I don't fucking need you._

_**Then why do I feel your hurt? Why do I feel the tears that you want to cry**?_

_It means tha I am nothing like you and know how to feel something beside pain and rage. I also feel happiness. I also feel joy but you are too busy waiting for me to become weak that you think that you will be able to take over again. Never!!_

**_Oh but we both know that I'll wait forever. _**

&

"You are such a fucking bastard!" Glen growled as they paced outside the room that the trainer was looking at Sara in.

"I was just playing with her." Mark growled to him.

"We both know that is a fucking lie. She got the better of you and you were going to try to put her in her place. Well it worked are you happy?" Glen asked him.

"I wasn't going to hurt her." Mark said to him.

"Then why the ell did you go down there?" Amy asked him.

"Vince wanted me to kiss her." Mark said to her

"I just don't get you guys." She said before she walked into the room and shut the door before they could see in.

"I'm such an ass." Mark muttered as he leaned against the wall across from the door.

"I'm not a fucking baby damn it. Stop treating me like I'm going to fucking break! None of you were there whn I did breakso why are you guys even worried about it now?" She asked as she swung the door open o hard it was about to come apart.

She looked at him and then turned and walked away. Everyone parted so she could get to her office without anyone getting in her way. "I do believe that she isn't Sara anymore."

"Oh no that's Sara and that's what worries me." Mark said as he went to go after her.

"No." Glen said as he grabbed his arm.

"What?" Mark asked as he spun around to face him.

"Let her calm the fuck down before you turn deadman loose on her again." Glen said to him.

"I was going to get MAtt. He should be able to talk her down." Mark said to him.

"No I tried in the room." Matt said as he came out rubbing his cheek.

"Damn I believe that you went beyond pissing her off. I do believe that you just might have your ass handed to you ths time." Amy said as she came out of the room.

&

Sara was pacing her office when there was a knock on the door. "What?"

The door opened and Shawn came in. "Hey are you ok angel?"

"Just fucking fine."She said as shelooked at him.

"Yeah right. Well I just wanted you to know that you are still my angel cakes." He said to her.

She shook her head and laughed. "Thank you Shawn I need that. You don't know how much I needed that."

"You know you shouldn't be alone after that hit." He said to her.

"I know but I had to get away from everyone. They all are trying to fuck me or something. I believe that I will be going to bed alone tonight if they don't stop it." She said to him.

"Who is going to be in your bed if they do stop?" He asked her.

"No one but Glen is chilling in my room tonight." She said to him.

"What?" He asked shocked.

"What?" he asked him confused.

"Oh nothing it's just Glen was telling me about his plans tonight. I didn't know that they were with you." He said to her.

"What kind of plans?" She asked him.

"Movies, pizza and talking. I thought he was trying to get into a diva's pants." He said to her.

"Nope he is just hanging with me tonight." She said with a smile.

Shawn couldn't help but shake hishead a little bit. She didn't know what he was going to do and he wasn't the one that will be ruining his fun. Oh know he ws going to let her do that. "So why don't we go down to the Gorilla so I can walk you to Jr's side in five minutes."

"That's right I'm watching the match down there aren't I?" She asked as they left her office.

"Yeah." He said to her.

"Well, let's go then." She said to him.

She jumped on his back and wrapped her legs around his waist. "You know to do it right you have to be in fron of me."

"You just want to look down at my puppies." She said to him and they both laughed.

"Can't blame a guy for trying." He said as he carried her through the halls to the pit.

"So true." She as she leaned her head down on his shoulder.

"We love you angel you know that don't you?" He asked her.

"Yeah I know that." She said with a sigh.

"Good because you mea more to us then you'll ever know and we aren't letting you go ever again." He said as they walked itno the pit.

"That is good to know." She said as she slid off his back and pulled down her skirt.

"Too late sugar we saw that fine ass." John called to her.

"Do you really want to keep doing this?" She asked him as she turned to lok at him.

"No I want to do more but you won't go there." He said as he walked towards her.

"Keep it up John an I'll whip you ass myself." She said to him.

"Only if t's with a belt." He said to her.

She rolled her eyes and looked over at the others in the pit. When she saw Matt she got upset when she saw the mark on his face. She walked towards him and he smiled at her softly. "I'm sorry I hit you Maty."

"It's ok girl you were pissed and I said the wrong thing. I deserved it." He said to her.

"No you didn't." She said as she kissed the MArk and then pulled him into a hug.

She did hear Glen growl then and she looked over at him but she couldn't read his face. She couldn't see the anger that he was hiding from her but she knew that it was there. "Alright everyone have fun making history."

"We will." They said as she pulled away from Matt.

"Shawn take me to my throne." She said as she placed her hand on her forehead dramatically.

They all laughed as he led hr to th ramp. "I on't care if he is my parnter I'm kickin his ass tonight."

The others shook their heds and looked at Mark like he was crazy. "She isn't yours you know."

"Yeah and she isn't ours. It pisses you off just as much as it pisses me off Glen." He growled to him.

"Shawn wouldn't ever go there with her and you know it." Glen said to him.

"Yeah ok." Hunter said to them and they all looked at him.

"What?" He asked them.

"What do you know?" John asked him.

"Nothing that I am telling you guys." He said to them.

"You'll get yours to Hunter so spill." Mark groweld to him.

"No." Hunter snapped back.

"Hey guys you got thirty secnds. John Randy you guys go out firt followed by Cm Punk then Kan and Then Shawn and Then Mark. The Stage hand said as Shawn returned to the pit.

They all glared at him but if he noticed h didn't say a word. John and Randy walked right by him and to the curtain. When John's music hit they walked out to the boos an chrees of the fans. Cm walked over to the curtain and waited until his music came on. Then he disappeared through the curtain to many cheers. Kane waited until he was sure they weren't going to fight and then went to the curtain. When his Pyros hit he stalked out and towards the ring with everyone cheering him on.

Mark and Shawn stared eachother dwn before Shawn wlked to the curtain. "Your ass is mine Shawn."

"Whatever deadman." Shawn said before he heard Sexy Boy.

Mark was beyond pissed. But he didn't know that he was pissed at the wrong person. No he didn't knowthat Glen should be the one that he was pissed at. When the darkness took over her slide through and raced down towards Sara. When the lights came on he had her in a choke hold kissing her like his life depended on her. Everyon cheered and booed but it didn't mattr to him because he knew that she would be thinking about that kiss as she watched the match. He released her and she looked at him. "Not going to happened deadman."

"That is whre you are wrong it is already happening." He said to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Sara watched as Mark got in the ring and sighed. This wasn't going how she wanted it to. "I can't believe that you put this cage match together it is one for history of wrestling!!"

"Thank you JR." She said as the cage lowered around the ring.

"Now let's talk about that kiss you just shared with Taker." King said to her and she cut her eyes at him.

"Or not." He said to her.

The bell rang and all hell broke loose in the ring. Kane and Punk went after John and Randy as Mark turned on his own partner Shawn. "Taker has turned on his partner!! Can you believe this?"

"Oh yeah I can." Sara said as she stood up and took the headset off. Everyone but the men in the ring watched as she got closer to the ring. Then she had Taker's eyes locked on her. He walked through the men fighting and closer to the cage near her.

They stared at each other as Kane choke slammed John and then Randy after he RKOed Punk. She allowed a sick smile to grace her lips at Shawn and Kane walked towards undertaker. "You should really watch your back and not me."

He spun around just in time to meet Shawn's Sweet chin music kick and He fell flat on his face. Everyone was silent to see if he would get up but when he didn't Kane and Shawn turned towards each other. They looked each other up and down then Kane punched him right in his jaw. "You need to watch out Shawn. Mark will be after you know. He thinks that you want Sara."

Shawn kicked him in his gut and then smiled. "Oh I do. What is he scared of someone else getting to her before him?"

"You are messing with something that you don't know about Shawn." Kane said as he bounded off the ropes towards him.

"I wonder what they are talking about JR." King said to his partner.

Kane grabbed Shawn for a choke slam when Taker sat up. Kane released Shawn's neck and both men attacked Taker as he tried to get up but they were too late he got enough time to get the energy up that he needed. He gave Kane a boot to the face and sent him down on the other side of the ring before he turned on Shawn. "I'm not worried about you boy I know who she will pick."

What they didn't know was the cage door was being opened and Sara slipped into the ring. "SARA is in the ring!!"

Taker spun around and was speared by Sara. Then she got onto his chest and looked down at him. "I'm not picking either one of you. You all seem to forget that it's my body and I choose who gets better my legs. Get it? I'm the one that chooses who has my body and I choose no one."

She slipped away from him and looked at Shawn. "Do you get that?"

"Yes." He said as the bell rang.

"And the winners are HBK and The INDERTAKER!!" Lillian shouted into the mic as Sara jumped out of the ring and headed up the ramp.

"Hey Sara!" Taker shouted into the mike.

She turned and looked at him. He smiled an evil smile and she knew that he wouldn't stop. "You will be mine."

She shook her head and held up her hand. A stage hand ran out and gives her a mike. "Taker, Taker, Taker haven't you learned by now that I don't do anything that I don't want to?"

"Oh you know that you want me. You know that you want the darkness. Just like everyone else her you want to taste the darkness inside of me." He purred to her.

"You forget I have darkness that is buried deep inside of me and it's stronger then yours." She said to him.

"Yes you have darkness in you but no it isn't stronger then mine. You'll understand after you had your taste." He said to her.

"I won't have a taste because I don't want it." She said before she dropped the mike and walked backstage.

No one said anything to her as she walked to her office grabbed her things and left. She didn't need to be there anymore. Glen would be coming to her room when he got to the hotel. But she didn't know that he wouldn't be the only one that would be at her door. As she got on her bike she heard the doors open. "Sara!"

She spun around to see Matt coming towards her. "Hey Matty."

"Leaving already are you?" He asked her.

"Yeah I need to get to my room and get changed before Glen comes over with Movies and pizza." She said to him.

She saw his smile fade and she cussed herself. She hated the way she felt when ever she couldn't make them all happy and lately it seemed that she couldn't keep anyone happy. "Well then I'll hang out with you tomorrow."

"That is cool but make sure you bring the stuff and you know what stuff I'm talking about." She said to him.

"Hell no you are worse then Jeff on those things." He said and then smiled.

"I'll be there with them." He said before he hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks for not hating me." She said to him.

"I could never hate you Sara." He said to her.

"Good because I'm about to pull a Rage on Mark if he don't stop his shit." She said to him.

"Believe me I want to pull a rage on him to because of that fucking kiss. I know that it wasn't scripted." He said to her.

"No it wasn't." She said before she turned around on the bike and started it.

"See you tomorrow." She shouted as she backed out.

"Tomorrow." He said although she was already gone.

It was amazing how many guys were after her now that Jeff wasn't in her life any longer. It was beginning to piss him off that they would try now after so long. But her was trying too so there was nothing that he could say about it. "Let the best man win."

"That would be me." Mark said from behind him.

"No you just want her for a moment and you won't get it. You and I both know that she isn't like that. We know that she deserves someone that will love her forever. You have Amy and she has no one. Let someone that will not hurt her get her." Matt said to him.

"You just don't get it do you? I settled because I didn't have Sara. I settled because I knew that she wouldn't be back. But here she is and that means I will have her damn it." Mark growled to him.

"You are a bastard Mark Callaway." Amy said from behind him.

Mark turned around to see Amy crying and his hear t broke. He didn't mean tit he really didn't. He loved Amy but he wanted Sara too. He wanted to have both of them and he knew that he would do anything to do it but he didn't want to hurt Amy to do so. "I didn't mean it Amy I was just mad."

"It doesn't matter anymore because you won't be the one in her room tonight." Amy growled before she spun and raced back into the building as Glen walked out showered and holding his bag.

"What the hell is going on around here?" He asked as he looked between them and the fleeing woman.

"Nothing go on and go have your time with Sara because believe me it will be short lived." Matt said to him.

"You are the one that she is spending the night with?" Mark asked shocked.

"No she is the one I am spending the night with. She looked so good in that outfit today that I couldn't help asking her if I could spend the night with her tonight. It surprised me that she even said yes." He said as he walked to his truck.

"You aren't going to get her Glen." He said to him.

"And she doesn't want you Mark. What hurts more man that you want what you can't have or is it the fact that what you can't have is what you want?" He asked him as he put his bag in the back of his truck.

"You are making a mistake." Mark said to him.

"No I made that mistake 16 years ago when I was too afraid to ask her out and instead she asked Jeff out. If I had left her out she would still be mine Mark." He said to her.

Those words made Mark take a step back. He forgot that Glen had blamed himself for what Sara had been in with Jeff. And he hated Jeff for ruining a love that he didn't deserve to have. "I'm sorry Glen."

"Don't be sorry Mark, just be my friend and stop this shit. You will be pushing her away from us again and I won't know what to do if she disappears again." He said to him.

&

Sara looked at herself in the mirror and wondered if she should change before he got there. She smiled as she moved her hands over the skirt pulling it down a little bit. She couldn't help but like the outfit now. It actually looked good on her. Linda was right about that she did look good. But she didn't know if she wanted to wear it n her room around Glen without anyone there.

But her thoughts were cut short when there was a knock on the door. "Shit." She muttered as she headed to the door. She peeked out and smiled when she saw him standing there with pizza and movies. She opened the door and smiled up to him.

"Good you didn't change." He said with a purr.

"Behave my monster." She said as she led him into the room.

"There is only one bed where am I going to sleep?" He asked her as he kicked the door shut.

"In the bed with me. Don't worry I'll try to keep my hands to myself." She said with a wink.

"Don't on my account." He said with a smile.

"Keep it up and I'll spank your ass." She said with a smile.

"Promise?" He asked innocently.

"Yep." She said as he set the pizza on the table and went to her DVD player.

"So what are we watching?" She asked him.

"I only have horror movies." He said to her.

"Sounds good that way we can cuddle." She said to him.

"Only if you ask nicely." He said with a evil smile.

"You are so mean." She said to him.

"Yes but you still love me." He said to her.

"I can't say no to that." She said to him.

They got the pizza and got on the bed. He sat up against the wall and she sat between his legs with the box of pizza beside them. But as the movie came on they forgot all about the pizza and he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap. She leaned back against his chest and he smiled. This was what he had always wanted with her and she felt perfect in his arms.

"Glen, are you ok?" She asked him.

"I'm great." He said to her as she rubbed his arms with her hands. She turned around in his lap and looked at him.

"Tell me Glen is it true that you have feelings for me?" She asked him finally.

He looked down at her and knew that he had to take his chance now. This was the moment that he had been waiting for and he knew it. "Yes."

She leaned in and kissed him on his lips. Then she smiled up to him. But he wanted me and she felt it as he got hard under her. "You and I have plans."

"Really and does it have anything to do with what is under me?" She asked as she bounced on him.

"It sure does." He said as he pushed the pizza box off the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Glen's hands were on her belly as he slid up her body there was a knock on the door. They both groaned and she buried her head into his chest. "I'm going to kill whoever it is."

She slid off him and stood up. As she walked to the door the person knocked again. "HOLD ON!"

She peeked through the door and gasped when she saw none other then Jeff standing there. She opened the door and glared at him. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk." He said to her.

"About what?" She asked him.

"Us." He said to her.

"There is no us. You made sure of that along time ago." She said as Glen walked up behind her.

"What are you doing here Glen?" Jeff asked him.

"We are watching movies catching up and talking. What do you want?" Glen asked him.

"This is between Sara and me." Jeff said to him.

"Well the thing is I'm with Glen now. So what ever you want to say to me you can say in front of him." She said as he wrapped his arms around her belly.

Jeff's jaw dropped and he looked at her. "My boys will not call him father."

"I would never ask them to Jeff you are their father. But he is the one that I am with now and that means that he will be in their lives." She said to him.

"I'll see about that you ain't getting the boys back now. Never will you see them again." Jeff hissed at her and she grabbed him by his throat as she searched his pockets. She found the key card and held it up. The room was right down the hall.

"Make sure he doesn't move Glen." She said as she pushed him to the man.

Jeff went to slap her and Glen caught his hand. Sara walked away and towards his room. When she got to the door she heard them laugh. She unlocked the door and looked in. "Hey boys why don't you grab you things and come hang out with Glen and me tonight?"

"Sure mom." Matt said as they stuffed their things in their bags.

"You will not take them away from me again." He screamed from the hall.

"Shut up Hardy." Glen growled down to the man.

"What is dad talking about?" Jordan asked her.

"You dad said he was going to take you away from me and that I will never see you again. So you will be with me until we get this settled sweetie." She said to him and he got mad.

"I don't want to go with you." He growled to him.

"You will grab your things and get in my room right now." She said as she tried to hold back the tears.

"No you are nothing but a whore!" Jordan shouted at her and she felt the words cut through her heart.

Jordan stepped back with shock on his face as the tears slipped down her cheeks. She couldn't even say anything as she turned and ran away from them all. Matt looked at his brother and shook his head. "You shouldn't have said that."

"I wish I hadn't." Jordan said as he sat down on the bed.

"What the hell happened here?" Glen asked from the doorway.

"Jordan told mom he didn't want to go with her and that she was nothing but a whore." Matt told him.

"Who said that to you?" He asked him.

"Dad said she had been whoring around for 16 years and the only reason he knew we were his because he took a test. Said that was why he wasn't n our lives until now." Matt said to him.

Glen turned around and shut the door as he glared at Jeff. "You are nothing but a cold hearted bastard. Linda will be getting the kids and you will stay away from them until you are ready to tell them who the real whore was and everything that you put their mother through. Are you happy that you turned them against her? Such a big fucking man aren't you?"

"No one will be taking my children away from me." He shouted at him.

Glen grabbed him by the throat and picked him up. "You will leave now and not come back until tomorrow. I don't care where you go or if you go no where at all. All that matters is you leave before I kill you."

"Keep the fucking whore and her whore children I don't fucking care." Jeff screamed at him as the door opened.

Both of his sons had tears pouring down their cheeks when he looked at him and it broke his heart. "You'll never have them now."

Everyone turned and looked at Sara but t wasn't Sara that stood there no Rage was back and it was all on Jeff. "I should have finished you off before now. I shouldn't have allowed her to come back but now I'm here to stay you made sure of that Jeff."

Glen dropped Jeff and backed away as Rage walked towards them. "Glen take them to Linda they don't need to see this."

"Come on boys let your mom handle this." He said as he grabbed their bags and then their hands.

"Hurt him bad mom." Matt said to her.

"Don't worry Matty I will." She said as she smiled evilly at Jeff.

Jeff went to run but was tackled to the ground and grabbed by the throat. "You enjoy hurting her don't you? You can't have her so no one can huh? And so many want her. So many need to have her. But because of you she won't go there. But tonight she almost did and you ruined it. She would have been free of everything including me if you had but I'm glad you didn't since I am back we can begin where we left off."


End file.
